Love's Light
by Msynergy
Summary: Emma finds that her newly discovered talents have some definite perks her first night back in Storybrooke. Spoilers for 2x09. Charming Family Fluff.


_Love's Light_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

She wakes up to thrashing and screams.

And in seconds she's out of bed, ready for battle, until she realizes the forest she's gotten used to has become an apartment. A familiar apartment, hers, Mary Margaret's, Snow's, her family's now. But the screams still ring in her ears, and she knows exactly where they came from.

Two other sets of feet thunder down the loft staircase, her parents, but she's already at Henry's bedside, holding him as he cries and clings, rocking him back down to Earth.

David had explained at the diner, how the magic that'd once been contained in that broken vile they'd found him wearing had allowed Henry to control the flames and thereby control the fear. As the only one who didn't know that horrible red room, what her imagination conjures she's sure is even worse than any reality. Which makes Henry's reaction now all the more painful. She had no way to make this better, no way to keep him from that awful place. And it was her fault he'd been there in the first place.

Snow had tried to convince her, tried to convince them all that with time a person can avoid the room like she had, that the mind creates defenses. And it was with that ever-present optimism that she'd wondered aloud if those defenses would go up tonight now that they were all together again.

But no such luck.

And just when Emma feels her heart can't bleed anymore for her little boy, she feels it. That same, extraordinary feeling she'd felt when Cora had tried and failed to take her heart.

An inner light, like a memory long forgotten finally resurfacing, a part of herself she'd never been able to access until recently. And it hums now, pure and soft and magic.

She hears gasps behind her, and watches as Henry pulls away, his eyes wide, but it's only when she looks at her hands that she sees what they see.

She's glowing like a damn nightlight, but for some reason she can't feel scared or worried. And raising her hand, offering it to Henry with a smile, he hesitates for only a moment before grabbing it tightly. The boy who believed.

And she feels the light transfer, washing over and restoring everything that damn curse had damaged in Henry's tender psyche, providing warmth and security like a well-loved blanket.

"No more nightmares," he breathes, and she grins as the light finally dissipates. But she feels just a tiny bit left on the very tips of her fingers, and she has a feeling she knows who it's for.

"Hey, Charming," she calls, and immediately David is by her side, worried eyes wide and searching.

"Your hand," she instructs, needing only one touch to finish her work. And once she does the worry she sees transforms into awe.

"No more nightmares for anybody," she nods, and looks over her shoulder to see Snow covering her mouth with her palm, eyes filled with happy tears as she nods.

"But I think we're gonna need that family meeting sooner rather than later," Emma smirks, ruffling Henry's hair as he rushes to cling to her once more.

"Yes, but not tonight," Snow nods, stepping fully into the room to wrap an arm around Charming's waist.

Her father looks like he wants to argue, but a look from Snow has him sighing and nodding back, wishing both her and Henry good night before being led back to bed by Snow. Even in the dark, the circles under his eyes had been obvious. And the feeling that she'd been able to help two members of this family of hers makes something warm swell in her chest.

"Okay, kid, bed for you too," she sighs, feeling a weariness seep into her very bones as the euphoria of what she'd done runs off. All magic comes with a price, she remembers Henry saying, perhaps this was her price.

But well worth it, Emma thinks, watching as Henry releases her and falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

"That's my boy," she smiles, moving some hair from his forehead to place a goodnight kiss there.

But as she gets up to leave, she spots Snow sitting on her makeshift bed, aka the couch.

"What's up?" she whispers, having no qualms now about sitting right next to her mother. In fact it feels good, to be close to people who care about you. Who knew, right?

"What you did back there, it look a lot out of you didn't it?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Emma," Snow pins her with one of those stares. Crap.

"Just maybe after tossing Cora all that might have wore me out a little, I guess," she shrugs, but keeping her eyes open and focused while she says it is becoming a challenge.

"Oh, Emma."

Before she can react Snow is hugging her, holding her, just as she had held Henry a few minutes before, and on instinct she hugs back, seeking that same warmth and comfort.

"I nearly lost you again today," Snow starts, inhaling deeply as if to ward off the emotions such a thought brings before continuing, "Next time you want to be a hero, don't be."

She has to laugh, "Coming from you that's pretty rich. Isn't saving each other part of the family MO around here?"

"Emma…" but Snow's tone tells her she's in no joking mood as she pulls back, cradling her daughter's face, green eyes piercing.

"It's true we don't know your limits, what you're truly capable of, but I will not let you risk yourself finding out. I can't say I'm not happy about what you've done tonight, but please be careful. Magic-"

"-always comes with a price. I have read some of that book, you know," Emma smirks as she lifts her head from Snow's grasp, but quickly grows serious, "I know the risks, okay? And I get where you're coming from but please don't tie my hands. If I can use whatever I've got to help, I'm going to."

"Fine, but expect me to be worrying about you every step of the way. Deal?"

"Fine, deal," she nods, offering her hand. Snow takes it and they shake, but before Emma can let go she finds herself tugged in for another hug.

"Goodnight, Emma," her mother whispers, obviously feeling daring after their deal as she presses a warm kiss to her blonde hair before releasing her.

Emma will never admit how loved that touch makes her feel, but it does all the same. And when she settles back into the couch cushions, Snow watching over her, sleep comes easy.


End file.
